1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a process for conditioning skin which comprises contacting the skin with an effective conditioning amount of certain novel di-guerbet esters which are prepared by the reaction of a guerbet alcohol and a guerbet acid. These materials have outstanding liquidity, lubricating properties, resistance to oxidation, and minimal variation in viscosity as a function of temperature is required. Hair and skin are effected by environmental conditions and become dry, course and . Conditioning, as used herein, means the process by which the hair and skin are repaired from the degradative processes. The hair and skin after a conditioning would be smoother, better hydrated, lubricated, moisturized and protected. The application of the esters of the present invention provide a thin film of an oily material to the hair and skin which allow the hair and skin to retain it's moisture, lubricate, soften and remoisturize the skin and hair.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Guerbet alcohols have been known for many years. Over the years there have been a number of derivatives patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,236 to O'Lenick discloses a guerbet citric ester and polymers thereof useful in plastic lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,458 to Lindner and O'Lenick teaches that specific guerbet esters can be used as polycarbonate lubricants.
None of these materials possess the critical di-guerbet linkage in the molecule. That is the molecules of the current invention have guerbet substitution patterns on both the alcohol and acid portion of the molecule and contain no ether linkages. Only with this specific linkages will the desired dryness on the skin, the desired solvent properties and the desired lubrication properties on hair and skin.